Transformers The War Between Beast and Machine
by Autobotgang
Summary: G1 Tired of losing battles at the hands of the Dinobots, Megatron and the evil Decepticons create the Dinoicons the most dangerous Transformers ever, Optimus Prime has to create a new Autobot team to help him in saving his friends before it's too late


CH. ONE

On a warm summer day, A group of news people arrive to see the new energy disc that the Autobots gave to the people for their friendship.

Doctor, Paul Worker: "Good afternoon and welcome to all who have come to see the first step in a better friendship, thanks to our friends, The Autobots, They give me and my crew a way to help us save some green and keep us cool in the summer and now It's give me great pleasure to welcome our friends, The Autobots"!

The cowrd roar for the Autobots. Tracks, whos covering his ears: "I appreciate the surrpost of the people, but the sound is annoying".

Ironhide: "Aw, give them a break, Tracks they came to see us and to give their surrpost so the best you can do is be luckly that we got the people of Earth on our side". Tracks: "You can't say much your ears are not ringing like a telephone". Ratchet: "Some Autobots". Optimus Prime begin to walk up to the people of news reporters to talk

The people quiet as Optimus Prime took the stage.

Optimus Prime: "Thank you all for coming, I am very proud of our device we will give to you for your kindness and friendship, The energy disc will help keep you and your family nice and cool during the summer".

Unknown to the Autobots, was that this was the chance Megatron and the Decepticons have been waiting for. Megatron fire his fusion cannon at Optimus Prime but he duck and the blast hit a car. Optimus Prime look up to see the Decepticons in the air coming their way. The people ran away from the Decepticons.

Megatron: "Starscream, Thundercracker, Skywarp, Soundwave, follow me and attack"!. The Decepticons transform and follow Megatron. Megatron infront of Optimus Prime armed his Fusion cannon at the Autobot leader. Megatron: "Give me the disc or pay the price, Optimus Prime"!

Optimus Prime: "Come and take from us, Megatron"! Optimus Prime order the Autobots to fire.

Megatron: "Very well, Decepticons attack"! The fight breaks out causing the Autobots to take cover behind the stage and return fire. The weapon power over the Autobots was beginning to be too much for them Ratchet: "Prime, we can't hold them off"!

Optimus Prime knows this was true , and press a buttion to get back up. But just as he did, Prowl yell to get his attention. Prowl: "Prime, Look out"!  
Optimus Prime look up just in time to see Thundercracker coming at them with full speed.

Thundercracker: "Now, I crush you, Prime"! Thundercracker fire a rocket at them but it miss and hit Tracks. Tracks gave his weapon and fire at Thundercracker who crash.

Tracks: "That's for what you did to my new paintjob"! Megatron blast at Tracks in the back Megatron: "You have no courage, Tracks you should be more worry about the fight then your paintjob"! Megatron transform into his laser pistorl mode and Soundwave catch the gun and open fire.

Soundwave: "Prepare for destruction Autobots"! But then Swoop fire at Soundwave with a rocket causing him to fell to the ground

Grimlock: "Optimus Prime, you call me Grimlock and other Dinobots"? Optimus Prime: "I'll say, stop the Decepticons"! Slag: "Me Slag say with pleasure"! Grimlock: "Dinobots transform"!

The Dinobots transform into their dinosaur modes and attack the use his tail to knock Starscream down, Sludge stomp the ground to create a crack and Skywarp fell to the ground. Swoop took Soundwave who had Megatron then threw them into a bus. Megatron transform into his robot mode.

Megatron: "Decepticons, retreat"! The Decepticons transform and retreated. Ratchet: "Hold you Dinobots once again Thanks".

Snarl: "No problem me Snarl and other Dinobots were bored today". Optimus Prime: "I hope the fight was a end to your boredom". All the Autobots laugh. Optimus Prime: "Now, let go home and get some rest, Autobots Transform and roll out"! The Autobots Transform and headed for home.

CH. TWO.

At Decepticons Headquarters, Megatron was angry and was slamming his fists into the wall and pushing Decepticons out of his way.

Megatron: "Vistory was in my hands and those Dinobots have to get in the way, if I only had the chance I melt those overgrown snakes into cyberboots and sell them for oil"! Swindle: "Megatron"?

Megatron turn to face Swindle. Megatron: "What Swindle"? Swindle: "It may be a good idea to fight fire with fire". Then got Megatron to slowly cool off. Megatron: "What do you have in mind my business dealing friend"?

Swindle: "We can create our own dinosaurs but no no no.. not just any dinosaurs but the Dinoicons"! Starscream was inrage by the idea of creating their own Dinosaurs

Starscream: "Have you lost your mind Swindle after the day we had so far the last thing we need is". Megatron cut him off.

Megatron: "Our own dinosaurs"! Thundercracker: "It might just work". Skywarp: "I agree for once with Swindle we need to put those snakes in their place"! Megatron: "All in favor for our own Dinosaurs say Aye".  
Soundwave:"Aye" Rumble and Frenzy "Aye" Thundercracker, Blitzwing, Skywarp, Thrust, Drige, Ramjet, The Combaticons, And The Contructicons: "Aye".

Megatron: "And againest"? Starsceam: "NAY"! Megatron: "The Ayes have it, Soundwave pull up a program and anyfile on the most powerful dinosaurs".

Soundwave: "As you commend, Megatron". Soundwave and the others turn to the computer to search for Dinosaurs.

Skywarp first discover the Triceratops,Holograms were made of The Triceratops. Megatron: "That will be the first dinosaur we will use".

Vortex: "Megatron, I find one that will make our Dinosaurs unstopable". Megatron turn to the screen and saw Ankylosaurs. The video show Ankylosaurs defending it young from predators with it heavy armor and it club tail. When Megatron saw how powerful a dinosaur the Ankylosaurs is.

Megatron: "Great choice, Vortex now create a hologram of the beast ahaha". Vortex nodded in agreement and created a hologram of the Ankylosaurs.

Mixmaster: "Megatron, what about this one"? Soundwave: "I agree with this find Megatron". Megatron walk over to the computer. Megatron look to see a Deinonychus.

Megatron: "I trust you, Mixmaster, but what good would a small dinosaur like that would do for us"? Soundwave: "Watch Megatron and see for yourself".

The program: " Some killers may be small but were no less fearsome that is why in 1964 Paleontologist John H. Ostrom made the discover of this beast. This was a small animal with a razor sharp weapon, a wicked hook claw on it's feet. The claw on it's feet earn Deinonychus the name and a nickname, Terrible Claw". The video show the deinonychus attacking a Triceratops in packs

Megatron with his hand on his chin thought about it and then give Mixmaster and Soundwave his answer.

Megatron: "Let use the Deinonychus as another dinosaur".

Thundercracker found the Parasaurolophus.

Megatron give him a ok.

Megatron: "It not enough let, I must have The Mighty of all, Tyrannosaurus Rex". Megatron's eye lit red with the thought of revenge.

The Decepticons begin to create the Dinoicons.

CH. Three.

Optimus Prime, Jazz, Hound, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Ironhide, Tracks, Ratchet, Prowl, and the Dinobots return to their base and transform.

Bumblebee: "How did it go"? Prowl: "It was going good until the Decepticons show up". Huffer: "Those punks always ruin everything".

Slag: "Me Slag agree".

Optimus Prime: "We can deal with them later, for now we will take the chance to get some rest and just relax".

All Autobots agreed.  
Meanwhile, in the desert, The Decepticons were waiting for their leader to speak.

The Decepticon leader, Megatron was about to welcome the newest members of the Decepticons.

Megatron: "Follow Decepticons, Welcome our newest members of our powerful Decepticons: The Dinoicons"!

The Dinoicons step out of hiding.  
The Decepticons were shock by their size. Each one were stunned with these creations of theirs but it was the brain child of Swindle.

Megatron: "And now, I'll let the Dinoicons speak, first I will let their leader speak first".

The leader of the group step forward and told the Decepticons his name.

Hunter: "I am Hunter, The leader of the Dinoicons". Terrible Claw: "Silent and Fear is a weapon that can win battles, call me, Terrible Claw".

A female warrior step forward and tell her name. Barware: "My name's Barware".

Blocker: "I'm unbreakable, name's Blocker".

Another female Decepticon step forward.

Duckbill: "Duckbill my name fighting and learning is my game".

CH: Four

Starscream, who didn't like the idea in the first plac was getting to a point where he would try to take over the Decepticons.

Starscream: "Excellent work, leader, but how will we know if the 'Dinoicons' were worth building"?

Megatron turn to face Starscream. Then a evil grin came across his face as Starscream thought that something was about to be bad for him.

Megatron: "Only one way to find out, Starscream, Dinoicons Transform"! Starscream: "What no"!

Hunter transform into his Tyrannosaurus Rex mode, Terrible Claw transform into his Deinonychus mode, Barware transform into her Triceratops mode, Blocker transform into his Ankylosaurs mode, and Duckbill transform into her Parasaurolophus mode.

Megatron: "Dinoicons, attack Starscream"! Starscream fire at them with his null ray. But Barware and Blocker block the attack for the team.

The Dinoicons fire.

Starscream transform into his F-15 Jet mode and took to the sky. Starscream: "You can't blast me while I'm in the sky Dinofools ahahaahahahaha".

Duckbill: "We'll just see about that". Duckbill roars and create a shockwave to cause Starscream to crash. Transforming back to robot mode he was damage from the shockwave

Barware: "Time to take out the trash".

Barware ram Starscream into some rocks.

Blocker: "Prepare for a headache"!

Blocker use his clubtail to knock Starscream down.

Terrible Claw: "My turn"!

Terrible Claw use his claw to damage Starscream.

Hunter just put his foot on Starscream.

Hunter: "Anything else you want to be smart about"?

Starscream: "Please get your foot off, you win, you win"!

Hunter remove his foot.

The Dinoicons transform into their robot modes.

Starscream: "I was wrong about the Dinoicons, Megatron, they will make excellent Decepticons".

Megatron: "At last we agree on something, Starscream, now get some repairs done".

Starscream headed to the base to get repair.

Megatron: "As for the Dinoicons, you will follow me to surprise our most hated enemy, The Autobots"!

The Dinoicons: "As you command, Megatron".

Megatron and the Dinoicons took to the sky and headed to the Autobots' base.

CH: FIVE

Optimus Prime was walking into the control room of the Autobots base.

Teletran One: "Optimus Prime, Attention Please".

Optimus Prime walk to Teletran One.

Optimus Prime: "What it is, Teletran One"?

Teletran One: "Decepticons are heading this way".

Optimus Prime push a button to inform the Autobots.

Optimus Prime: "Autobots, Decepticons are heading to the base, Prepare for battle".

All Autobots reposted and went outside to prepare to attack.

Bluestreak: "I just can't believe this".

Brawn: "What your problem, Bluestreak"?

Bluestreak: "There only one Decepticon, Megatron".

Megatron: "You have never been one for smarts, Bluestreak".

Bluestreak walk infront of Megatron.

Bluestreak: "What's that surpose to mean"? Megatron: "Ahahahaha you'll learn soon my friend now allow me to introduce the new Decepticons".

Megatron slaps his fingers and then came the Dinoicons.

Brawn: "What the Slag are those"?

Megatron: "Your worst nightmare, Dinoicons introduce yourself".

Hunter: "With pleasure, Megatron, Dinoicons Transform"!

The Dinicons transform into their Dinosaur modes and attack.

Optimus Prime: "Since when did you want your own Dinosaurs"?

Megatron with a evil grin on his face.

Megatron:"Since I got tired of your dumb Dinobots AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH"!

Grimlock: "You dare call me and other Dinobots dumb, big mistake, Dinobots transform"!

Grimlock, Sludge, Swoop, Slag, and Snarl transform into their dinosaur modes.

Barware: "So, you want to fight then let's fight"! Slag: "Me Slag want to ram you into next week Me, Slag going to have fun". Slag and Barware at full speed ram their heads like two bulls in a fight Slag got the edge but Barware slam him to the ground.

Grimlock:"Me, Grimlock, no dumbing, me King". Hunter: "Then I'll crown you". Hunter slam Grimlock to the ground with his jaws. Swoop in the air charge at Terrible Claw but Terrible Claw jump onto Swoop and claw his back to make him crash. Sludge and Duckbill lock eyes and the two begin to fight but it was Duckbill with the edge using her shockwave roar she force Sludge to fly hitting the side of the base damaging him badly

Duckbill: "That's what I call a shock, AHAHAHAHAHAH"!

Snarl and Blocker got into a battle the two went back and forth Blocker: "For a Autobot, you are a loser but a tough loser"!

Snarl: "Me, Snarl know losers and you are the loser"!

Snarl blast Blocker with laser from the spikes on his tail.

Blocker have no damage. Snarl: "ME Snarl use lasers and not a mark on you"?  
Blocker: "It call heavy armor, Autofools"!

Blocker was about to ram Snarl until Snarl move to his left and Blocker ram right into a heavy Boilder.

Megatron and Hunter: "Oh, Blocker, You blockhead"!

Sivlerbolt: "Prime, let the Aerialbots take care of them".

Optimus Prime: "Very well stop those Decepticons Dinosaurs"!  
Sivlerbolt: "Aerialbots, Merge into Superion"!  
The Aerialbots merge into Superion.  
Superion: "Prepare to be crush by Superion"!

The Dinoicons back off not Blocker.  
Hunter: "Blocker, fall back"!.  
Blocker: "No, Hunter We got a job to do and we need to finish". Superion was about to stomp on Blocker until Megatron yell

Megatron:"Get back here, Blocker, NOW"!  
Blocker regroup with the others. Superion and the Autobots open fire. Megatron and the Dinoicons took cover.  
Hunter: "What should we do, Megatron"?

Megatron: "Fight fire with fire while you were being build I give you the power to form a even more powerful Transformer now transform"!

Megatron's eyes flash red.

Hunter, Barware, Terrible Claw, Duckbill, and Blocker eyes flash red as well.

Hunter: "Dinoicons, Merge into PREDATOR"!

The Dinoicons merge into Predator. Predator: "Ahahahahahahahahahaha, I am PREDATOR"!

Superion: "Bring it"!

Predator: "You want it, you got it"!

Predator glab his sword and cut Superion. Superion glab his right arm, damage. Superion glab his gun and fire.

Predator duck and ram Superion into the : "Only the strong survive"!  
Predator pick up Superion and throw him at the Autobots.  
Optimus Prime: "Autobots, take cover"! The Autobots ran out of the way just in time before Superion slam into their base.  
Superion still got on his feet and pounce : "The Strong might survive, but Courage wins battles"! Predator got to his feet

Predator: "You're brave, I'll give you that, but I'm the Predator, the hunter and you are the hunted"! Superion kick Predator in the head to cause Predator to fell to one knee. Superion: "I'm the one who the best"! Predator: "Well, just try this for size"! Predator pull out a gun and blast Superion. Superion crash and cause alot of rocks to fall around the Autobots.

Optimus Prime was pin down by a huge rock, Superion got throw across the desert and then was begining to lose power. He was force to transform into the five robots that form him Predator pick up Optimus Prime. Predator: "The Greatest Optimus Prime may be a leader but the ture leader is MEGATRON and this is for our LEADER"! Predator's eyes flash red and then his Throw Optimus Prime far away.

Hound: "OPTIMUS"! Jazz: "You'll pay for that"!  
Megatron pull off a cover and show Spike and Sparkplug along with Carly lock in a Energon cage.  
Megatron: "I will destroy your humans friends, unless you throw your weapons down and surrender at once, I mean Now"!  
The Autobots threw the weapon on the ground.

Predator transform back into the five robots that form him.  
Megatron: "Now, Transform and follow me or your friends are nomore".  
The Autobots knew they did not have a choice.

The Autobots Transform and follow Megatron.

CH:SIX

The Autobots were lock inside the Decepticons holding chambers.

Spike and Sparkplug were there with them.

Spike saw what happen to the Aerilbots.

Spike: "What happen the Aerilbots"?

Silverbolt: "We were in a battle with new creations of the Decepticons".

Cliffjumper: "A group known as the Dinoicons".

Sparkplug: "Since when did Megatron wanted a group of Dinosaurs"?  
Megatron: "When I got tired of being beat by the Dinobots".  
Swoop: "Me, Swoop say me crush you".

Swoop ran into the bars, but got shock.  
Megatron: "I have made the bars for which you can't escape".  
Starscream: "Well, Megatron we finally won the war thanks to your idea for the Dinoicons".Swindle: "Now just a second, The Dinoicons were my idea"!  
Starscream: "Oh, like you ever got anything right, Swindle".

Swindle: "Looks who's talking".  
The two agure back and fouth until the Autobots and Megatron had enough.  
Megatron: "SILECNE"!

Swindle and Starscream stops.

Megatron: "Soundwave, prepare a party, we're going to have a great one and you Autobots are going to get a big surprise, Ahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah"!  
Soundwave: "As you command, Megatron".

CH: Seven

Meanwhile in a junkyard,Optimus Prime slowly woke up from being throw away from his base.  
Optimus place his hand on his head feeling the side effect.

Optimus Prime: "I must find the others before it too late".Optimus Prime transform into his Traitor/trailer mode and headed back to the base.

Then Optimus Prime ran over something to cause him to transform into his robot mode to see what he ran over.  
It turns out to be a small metal pipe.  
Optimus Prime turn to face a broken down race car.

Optimus Prime: "Well, it's seem that Megatron create his group of Dinosaurs, this race car might be broke down, still it could be useful".  
Optimus press a button on his forearm and pull out a clip. Optimus Prime: "I can't face the Decepticons alone, so if this clip can bring this car to life I may have a new team on my hands to help me save the others".

Optimus Prime walk up to the race car and place the clip inside the car. Optimus Prime: "I hope this works".  
Optimus step back and watch the race car repair itself.

The race care got a new paint color and a new body like it just came off the garage new.

The race car then transform into her robot mode. The young female look around and then discover that she was now a robot. Turbo: "Where am I, who am I"? She saw a old car tag and it said "Turbo". Turbo: "Yes, I think my name is Turbo".

Optimus Prime: "Then you shall be called Turbo". Turbo turn to face Optimus Prime. Turbo: "Who are you, are you the reason I'm now this"? Optimus Prime: "I am, I placed a cybertron clip that created Transformers, you were once a broken down race car but the clip help restore you and give you a robot mode too, my name is Optimus Prime and I am the leader of the Autobots".

Turbo: "But why"? Optimus Prime: "My friends are in danger and I need help". Turbo: "I will help you Optimus, but how" Optimus Prime: "We need to get afew more race cars and bring them online". The two look for more race cars to bring online  
After four more were found. Optimus Prime place four more clips in each race car.

The race cars begin to restored themselves, three male race cars and one female race car transform into their robot modes  
The first male Autobot, Motor: "I am Motor".  
The Female Autobot, Thunderbird: "I think my name is Thunderbird".  
The second male Autobot, Tailpipe: "My name is Tailpipe".  
The Third male Autobot, Road Rage "I am Road Rage".

Optimus Prime:"Greetings my friends I am Optimus Prime this young female bot is Turbo your leader, you shall be called the Nirtobots and right now I need your help to save our friends from the Decepticons".  
Turbo: "Decepticons, just hearing the name make me angry".  
Motor: "Yeah Let's go and kick their face in".  
Thunderbird: "Then lets go"!  
Tailpipe: "Those Decepticons must be stop".  
Road Rage: "No question I'm full with rage just hearing the name".

Optimus Prime: "Then Nirtobots Transform and roll out"!

Optimus Prime transform into his Traitor/trailer mode and The Nirtobots transform into their car modes and follow Optimus Prime to search for their friends.

CH: Eight

Meanwhile in the middle of the desert, Megatron and the Decepticons were preparing for the biggest party they ever had.

Sludge: "We Dinobots love to fight Decepticons".

Cliffjumper: "Nothing wrong wtih that, We need to get out of this cage".

Prowl: "Don't worry, I got a plan on how we can make our escape".

The Autobots listen to Prowl's plan.

The Decepticons were having a big party on their victory and they got all the Autobots.

Megatron: "Hook, head for the control panel to join Mixmaster and Scrapper and be ready for my orders".  
Hook: "As you command, Megatron".  
Hook transform into his Crane mode and head up to the control room of the Decepticons' new devise.

Starscream notices a huge item cover up and walk up to Megatron to ask about the item.  
Starscream: "Megatron, what's with that thing over there"? Starscream pointed to the item to show Megatron.

Megatron: "This is for the Autobots".Starscream: "I see".

Hunter: "And those Autofools would know what hit them".  
Hunter, Megatron, and Starscream laugh.

Megatron: "Blitzwing, Thrust, Ramjet, Dirge, gave afew Autobots and bring them here".  
Blitzwing, Thrust, Ramjet, and Dirge slaute Megatron and headed for the cage where the Decepticons were keeping them.

Mirage: "Oh, great here come those Decepticons".  
Bumblebee: "Relax guys, remember the plan where they open the gates, we're out of here".  
Slag walk to where the Decepticons could not see him.  
Slag: "Me Slag better transform".

Slag transform into his Triceratops mode and hide.  
The Seekers and Blitzwing arrive on the scene.

Blitzwing: "Open the door, Ramjet".  
Ramjet: "Oh, sure I always get to control the doors of the prisoners".

Ramjet enter the code and the cage doors open.  
Slag came out of hidding and ram Blitzwing, Ramjet, Dirge and Thrust.  
The Autobots ran out of the cage and try to escape.

But, the alarm went off and Megatron's eyes flash red.

Megatron push a button to radio The Contructicons.  
Megatron: "Mixmaster, Scrapper, Hook, use that crane to catch the Autobots".  
Scrapper: "Yes, Megatron".  
Hook push a button to turn the switch on for Mixmaster to control the crane.  
Mixmaster: "I found, I found the Auto, Auto, Autobots"!

Scrapper: "Then get them"!  
Mixmaster lock on the Autobots and catch all the Autobots.  
Scrapper: "We got the Autobots, Megatron, along with their human friends".

Megatron: "Excellent".  
The Contructicons the crane and The Combations remove the cover to see a devise that would destory the Autobots.

Megatron: "Now, You all are about to be destory, ahahahahahahahahahah"!  
The Autobots would about to be destory, but a blast came out of nowhere and safe them.

Megatron look for who fire that : "Who fire that gun"?!  
Optimus Prime on top of a cliff yell at Megatron  
Optimus Prime: "I did, Megatron"!

The Autobots were surprise to see their leader was okay.

Hunter: "No, I thought we destory you"!  
Optimus Prime: "You thought wrong, Hunter"!  
Megatron: "You won't escape this time, Optimus Prime"!

Optimus Prime: "Ahahahahah, always saying that, Megatron, I'm going to defeat you and your Dinosaurs"!  
Hunter and Megatron: "Ah, you and what army"?  
The Nirtobots came out of hiding and surprise the Decepticons.

Megatron: "Who in the world are you"?! Optimus Prime: "Meet the Nirtobots Megatron, Turbo, Road Rage, Thunderbird, Tailpipe and Motor, now ATTACK"!

The Nirtobots and Optimus Prime open fire on Megatron and The Dinoicons.

The Nirtobots started a fist fight with the Dinoicons.  
Optimus Prime jump and punch Megatron in the face.  
Optimus Prime: "Take that, Megatron"!

Megatron spear Optimus Prime, he place his foot on Prime and aims his fusion cannon at Optimus Prime.  
Megatron: "Time to say goodbye, Optimus Prime"!

Turbo: "PRIME"! Turbo fired at Megatron just in time  
Megatron: "You'll pay for that"!  
Megatron transform into his laser pistorl mode and fire.

Turbo grab Duckbill and the blast hit her.

Optimus Prime: "Quick thinking, Turbo"!  
Turbo: "Thanks"!

Hunter: "Now, Nirtobots, time for the hunter to begin, Dinoicons, MERGE INTO PREDATOR"!  
The Dinoicons transform into the mightly Predator.

Predator: "Now, Run or prepare to be destory"!

Turbo: "Fire"!

The Nirtobots open fire on Predator which had no effect on him.

Predator: "Ahahahahahahahahahahaha, that's tickle, Now, it's my turn"!

Predator blast the Nirtobots and damage them.

Optimus Prime: "I got to help them"! Optimus Prime quickly transform into his trackor/trailor mode and use Rollor and his trailor transform into a battle station and open fire.

Optimus Prime transform into his robot mode as Megatron transform back into his robot mode and blast Prime.  
Optimus move and return fire, then ran to check on the Nitrobots.

Optimus Prime: "Are you guys okay"?

They nodded and got back up.  
Predator: "You got courage, I'll give you that, but now the battle ends"!

Predator use his sword and swing it at them but they quickly transform and roll out of the way.  
They transform back into their robot modes.

Optimus Prime: "Do not fear, you five can combine into a even more powerful Autobot, now transform into Roadwarrior"!

The Nirtobots transform into Roadwarrior.

Roadwarrior: "I am Roadwarrior, strong and fast and ready to fight".  
Optimus Prime: "Excellent, now attack Predator"!  
Roadwarrior: "As you command, Optimus Prime".  
Predator: "Ahaha, you five might have now combine, you can't beat me, now prepare to be destory"!  
Predator try to use his sword to crush Roadwarrior, but Roadwarrior move away.

Predator: "What"!?

Roadwarrior: "Look behind you"!  
Predator turn around and got punch right in the face and crash to the ground.  
Roadwarrior: "Ah, that's should've not hurt"!  
Predator: "You're right"! Predator use his legs to trip Roadwarrior,Predator got back up.  
Predator: "Now, the battle is over"!  
Predator was about to cut Roadwarrior with his sword, but the Arielbots in jet modes attack.  
Silverbot: "Arielbots, transform into Superion"!

The Arielbots transform into Superion and dropkick Predator.

Superion help Roadwarrior get back on his feet.

Roadwarrior: "Thanks"!  
Superion: "No problem, lets finish off Predator"!

Roadwarrior: "With Pleasure Superion"!

The two beat Predator and then they put up Predator.

Superion and Roadwarrior: "Have a nice trip, Predator"!

Superion and Roadwarrior threw Predator into the crane and destory the crane.  
Megatron: "No"!  
Optimus Prime grab Megatron and hold him over his head  
Optimus Prime: "You lose this round, MEGATRON"!

Optimus Prime threw Megatron into the Dinoicons who just transform into their robot modes.

Megatron: "DECEPTICONS, RETREAT"!

The Decepticons transform and retreated.

The Arielbots and Nirtobots transform into their robot modes.

Optimus Prime: "Excellent, Nirtobots, Arielbots and all of you, you all have defeated the Decepticons"!

Turbo: "Yeah, we kick their hides"!

All laugh.

Optimus Prime: "Now that the Decepticons' plans have been ruining, we can have a little peace and quiet, now let's go home, Autobots Transform and Roll Out"!

The Autobots transform and headed back to their base.


End file.
